XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 (Alpha)
The XM-001 ''Cutlass'' is a mobile suit from Mobile Suit Gundam Alpha. It is the trademark unit of the Crossbone Vanguard. Appearance Exactly as it sounds, the Cutlass is the Alpha version of the Crossbone Gundam ''line. It generally falls in line with the Ver. Ka. rendition of the ''X-1, but with the original Gundam ''head replaced with that of the XM-10 ''Flint's''. Following this, the dual eye cameras are replaced with a regular visor sensor, while the forehead Jolly Roger crest is retained. Likewise the original heat daggers, brand markers and scissor anchors are also omitted. Standard coloring is Babylonian influenced light grey, while ace custom units (namely those of Kincade, Zabine and Annamarie) naturally exist. Technology & Combat Characteristics Being one of the first mobile suits to be developed straight off the Federation's RGX-780RGX-780 Gundam Unit GammaGundam, the XM-001 ''Cutlass is a high performance unit that surpasses almost all other of its type. Unlike its parent design, the Cutlass isn't meant for Newtypes, and so lacks the Gundam's trademark Psi System, but retains much of its originator's strengths regardless. Its defining feature is the long variable X-Thruster assembly on its back, which is composed of four Apollo Thrusters that can be pointed in any direction. With the addition of AMBAC and the natural powers of the Apollo Particle, such thrusters allow for high mobility even under the strain of heavy gravity, and when combined into its singular rocket column configuration can greatly increase the unit's top speed. Being meant from the start for the Crossbone Vanguard's usage, the Cutlass ''was given extra emphasis on close range combat capability. With its speed and mobility, it can easily outrun and outmaneuver most mobile suits, allowing it to close in at melee level within the blink of an eye. The ''Cutlass' arsenal follows this orientation, with its standard armaments derived straight from the Gundam (itself a close combat oriented unit) while also adding on the Cosmo Babylonian patented shot lancer and the more exclusive beam zanber and buster gun for further effectiveness. Additionally, the Cutlass can be equipped with an Anti-Beam Cloak, which covers the entire body of the mobile suit. Upon being impacted with a beam, the cloak disperses the energy over itself, granting the Cutlass an additional defense outside its beam shields and mobility. As a side effect, the cloak also has the capability of bending sensor waves around itself, giving the Cutlass some level of stealth capability. And finally, the Cutlass has one other unique featur: the "mouth" of its'' faceplate can "open" to vent excess heat, in turn creating a highly intimidating appearance to enemy pilots. Armaments *'CXV20 Beam Vulcan''' :Standard weapons for Federation mobile suits descending from the Guncannon and Gundam lines, vulcans are miniature rapid-fire beam guns stored on the sides of the Cutlass' head. Having the greatest rate of fire of all the Cutlass' weapons, they are primarily used to ward off advancing enemies, shoot down missiles or hit other fast moving targets. They are also useful as anti-spacecraft and anti-personnel weapons. The vulcans however have a difficult time piercing heavier armor (though they are capable of destroying mobile suits when fired at close range) and thus are not often used against larger, more heavily armored foes. Still, the vulcans are useful in preserving energy for the Cutlass' more powerful weapons. *'CXG90 Beam Gauntlet' :Unique close-range weapons mounted within the Cutlass' palms. Essentially hand mounted beam emitters, the beam gauntlets release powerful energy discharges, which can either act as a beam shot or be directed across the Cutlass' hand manipulators to superheat them, giving them the destructive power and defensive measure of a beam saber. As such, they are either used as striking weapons or as back up melee weapons in case the beam sabers are otherwise unavailable. *'CXH70 Beam Shield' :Following its Gundam parent's example, the Cutlass is equipped with two beam shields, one in either forearm. These weapons are self-explanatory as their main function is to generate a plane of energy over the Cutlass' arms, similar to the blade of a beam saber. They are powerful enough to deflect most types of attacks, though higher powered weapons, such as warship cannons, are more than capable of overwhelming and breaking through the shields. *'CXS80 Beam Saber' :The Cutlass is equipped with two beam sabers, which are concealed in shoulder ports when not in use. The sabers are stored on the backpack. When activated, the hilts generate a focused blade of beam energy; this is revolutionary compared to standard melee weapons at that point, which can only generate a beam "edge" over a designated area. The blades can be shortened or lengthened at the pilot's command, allowing them to be utilized as daggers when necessary. Once activated, beam sabers do not rely on the mobile suit's reactor and can be thrown or discarded as decoys. The beam saber is most often used for close range combat or as an emergency weapon once all others have been depleted or lost. *'CXG50 Buster Gun' :The buster gun is the primary ranged weapon of the Cutlass. Essentially a beam rifle in pistol form, the buster gun is modeled after an ornate Old Earth flintlock pistol. Its reduced size allows it to be used more efficiently by one hand, leaving the second hand free to use a melee weapon. As a secondary function, the buster gun can combine with the beam zanber to form a more powerful and longer ranged zanbuster. *'CXZ40 Beam Zanber' :A high power, greatly enhanced version of the traditional beam saber, the beam zanber is the primary weapon of the Cutlass. Modeled after a traditional pirate sword, the zanber's generated beam blade is significantly larger and more powerful than that of ordinary beam sabers, thereby allowing the Cutlass to overpower an enemy in melee combat. So powerful is the zanber that it can even "cut" through an adversary unit's blade. As a secondary function, the zanber can combine with the buster gun to form the zanbuster rifle. *'CXL30 Shot Lancer' :As the Cutlass was meant for Crossbone Vanguard pilots (the Vanguard itself being a former privateer force for Cosmo Babylonia), Project X engineers took care to replicate the traditional Babylonian shot lancer for its arsenal. Designed for high speed medium-to-close range combat, the shot lancer comprises of a set of beam machine guns melded to a kinetic pile driver lance, which the Cutlass wields with a trigger grip. The lance is primarily driven through electromagnetic acceleration, through which it can pierce most forms of armor with little hindrance, and can likewise be launched off as a missile. The beam machine guns are of otherwise standard design, but remain very effective when complimented with the Cutlass' speed and mobility. As with later Babylonian units, the Cutlass lancer holds four beam machine guns instead of the usual two. System Features *'X-Binder' :The Cutlass' defining feature. Inspired by the variable Shelf and Fin Nozzle propulsion systems that were utilized by later Babylonian mobile suits, the X-Binder is meant to grant the Cutlass exceptional speed and mobility, as well as a similar degree of versatility. Used in tandem with the unit's AMBAC system, these thrusters generate exceedingly high mobility without increasing size or mass, and when combined into one huge thruster column, they are capable of dramatically increasing the unit's top speed. As a result, the Cutlass' overall performance easily surpasses that of the average production unit, being considered but a step below that of its parent Gundam. *'Anti-Beam Cloak' :A development that would eventually become new standard equipment for the Crossbone Vanguard, the Cutlass could be equipped with a cloth cloak that had been treated with an anti-beam coating. Though appearing as little more than a physical garment, the cloak is treated with special coating and materials to make it resistant to energy weapons. The cloak is large enough completely cover the mobile suit, with the exception of the head, providing full body protection. Unfortunately however, the cloak can only take up to five beam shots/contacts before losing effectiveness, becoming a simple cloak thereafter. Likewise, it is ineffective against physical weapons. *'Heat Vent' :The Cutlass can physically "open" its mouth to reveal a set of vents, which are used to shed off excessive heat. This has a side effect of giving the Cutlass a demonic profile, as though it were exhaling fire. It's rumored Project X's head Monica Arno came up with this function herself, and that she was inspired by records of the pirate Edward Teach (better known as Blackbeard) wearing lit fuses under his hat to give himself a frightening appearance. History Following the development and ultimate success of the RGX-780 Gundam, Project V engineer Monica Arno would develop her own spinoff Project X. Though its de jure purpose was to evaluate if technologies pioneered by Project V could be mass produced, in reality Monica, who was very much aware of her son Seabook's survival and defection to the Crossbone Vanguard, wished to grant him and his compatriots a more effective weapon than the second hand and otherwise obsolete [[BM-001 Denan Zon|BM-001 Denan Zons]] and [[BM-002 Denan Gei|BM-002 Denan Geis]] they utilized. So long as the Psi System was not transitioned, those Federal officials who were aware turned a blind eye to Project X's true intentions, while its proclaimed purpose was actually fulfilled through Anaheim Electronics' GM lineup. Thus the XM-001 Cutlass would be discreetly developed and passed onto the Vanguard, which would utilize it in their fight against Iron Mask and his minions. Being made exclusively for the Crossbone Vanguard, he Cutlass would enjoy a limited production run, such that it would outfit its host organization's entire mobile suit force. Of that number, the units belonging to Commander Kincade Nau (the defected Seabook Arno), Commander Zabine Chareux and Lieutenant Commander Annamarie Bourget perhaps stand out the most. Following the "ace tradition" started by Zeon and since adopted by virtually all of the war's participants, these three would make aesthetic changes to their Cutlasses to mark their elite standings, as well as to emphasize their roots and shared allegiance to Berah Ronah. Kincade, finding inspiration from Amuro "White Devil" Ray and his [[RGX-780 Gundam Unit Alpha|RGX-780 Gundam Unit Alpha]], would paint his suit white and black with red trim. Zabine, being the former commander of Cosmo Babylonia's elite Black Vanguard Squadron, would tint his suit in black with purple trim. And finally Annamarie, herself a former member of the elite Dark Tiger Squadron, would color her suit in blood red with grey trim.